


with bones unbuttoned

by ohfreckle



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/pseuds/ohfreckle
Summary: Alec may still be figuring out the day-to-day aspects of their relationship, they both are, but this, here—Alec Lightwood was born to fuck.





	with bones unbuttoned

**Author's Note:**

> As always I crash into a new fandom with an offering of what I do best: filthy porn. 
> 
> This is my own take on what happens at the end of episode 20. Because I refuse to believe that a twenty-something-yo overachiever who likes to boss people around kisses his lover like a seventy-year-old grandma. Not when he's exploring his sexuality and has a hot-ass teacher with literally centuries of experience. Nope.

The door to the loft clangs shut loud enough to raise the dead, but Magnus couldn’t care less. He’s glad Alec had the mind to remember.

_Weak_ echoes in Magnus’s mind when Alec pulls him close again. Their mouths crash together in another kiss and Magnus moans into it, needy and desperate, lets his mouth go slack and opens up for the rough stroke of Alec’s tongue.

Magnus has lived with this truth for centuries, he didn’t need the Seelie queen to remind him. But he’s been never more aware of it than right now.

Weak, because he has no defense against Alec’s heat against him, the way his body curves into Alec’s, a perfect fit. 

“I can’t be without you,” Alec rasps, his voice low and raw, barely more than a breath against Magnus’s lips. “When you said you couldn’t be with me—Magnus, I… I couldn’t bear to even think about that.” His mouth is sweet and rough over Magnus’s. 

Weak, because the only thing that’s holding him up is Alec’s hands against his hips, strong and just tight enough to hurt, and fuck all, Magnus will be weak for all eternity if it means Alec won’t stop touching him like this. 

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Magnus says, curling his hands into the back of Alec’s shirt and pushing against him. He needs to be closer, has to try at least because they’re already chest to chest, barely any space between them. Magnus can feel the muscles in Alec’s back shift with every breath, and by the angels, he can’t wait to get rid of these clothes and get his hands and mouth on that vast expanse of skin, but there are things that need to be said. 

People often underestimate Alec because of his age. But it’s him who time and time conquered his fear and bared himself to Magnus, made himself vulnerable, even when Magnus couldn’t. Gave Magnus the most precious gift tonight, and damn it all, Magnus can’t live without him, either. After all these years he finally gets to have this, somebody who loves him, who’s strong enough and willing to fight for him, gives as much as he takes.

Magnus can’t remember the last time somebody offered that kind of strength. There’s always something somebody needs from him. With Alec he’s allowed to have needs, for once to let go. Be weak.

“I couldn’t—” Magnus starts, groaning when Alec tightens his hands on his hips, a little warning that Alec’s patience and Magnus’s time to get this right is quickly coming to an end. “I didn’t think I had the right to ask you to take me back,” he finally confesses on a rush of breath. 

A small, private smile curls Alec’s lips, completely at odds with the heated urgency Magnus can feel thrumming through his body. “You need to start listening to me,” Alec says, brushing his lips against Magnus’s temple. 

Magnus nods, his breath stuttering when Alec’s hands slide lower and settle on his ass. “I do listen,” Magnus says. He does, he’s just not used to people telling the truth. “We always find our way back to each other.” It’s not a plea or question. There’s no room for doubts anymore, just absolute belief. It seems there are some things Alec can teach him despite his youth. 

Magnus rocks his hips, drawing a sharp hiss from Alec. He’s hard, the thick bulge of his cock pressing against Magnus’s stomach, sending the lust that’s been simmering just beneath Magnus’s skin into a churning wave of all-consuming want so hot he’s shaking with it.

“Alexander, I…”

Alec’s hands squeeze around him, slow and hard, his fingers digging into the meat of Magnus’s ass. It’s oddly grounding. “Magnus, stop talking! There’ll be enough time for that tomorrow.” 

Alec’s eyes go from warm to hot without so much as a warning, something wild in his gaze, steel under it. It makes Magnus’s belly quake, his whole body rushing with heat. He leans up to bridge the slight distance between them and Alec is already there, meeting him half-way for a bruising kiss. For long moments it’s all lips and teeth and raw need before Alec draws back and takes a shuddering breath. He looks wrecked, that generous mouth wet and bruised red, and it’s impossible not to touch him. Magnus curls a hand around Alec’s jaw and kisses him again, turning it slow and sensual and filthy while he trails his other hand down Alec’s chest, pinching a nipple until Alec’s huffs out a harsh groan against his lips, and lower still.

Alec’s whole body goes rigid. He nips Magnus’s bottom lip and sucks on his tongue, hips straining against the fingers on his zipper, legs shifting wider, making room for Magnus’s hand between his legs. Magnus squeezes, slow and deliberate, curling his fingertips into Alec’s heavy sac. “Shit!” Alec jolts, breaking the kiss with a curse. “Again,” he demands breathlessly. This time Magnus squeezes harder, pulling a harsh _Yeah, like that_ from Alec. Gods, he’s missed this, the heat and weight of Alec’s cock against his palm, the way Alec throws his head back and rides his pleasure with complete and utter abandon. 

It’s been a privilege to teach him that. Alec is a man of dedication. Dedicated to the fight for good and to those he loves, to every new task presented to him, always striving to give his best and far beyond. Alec’s exploration of their mutual pleasure has been a delightful journey for both of them, that same dedication evident in every touch on Magnus’s body. Alec may still be figuring out the day-to-day aspects of their relationship, they both are, but this, here — Alec Lightwood was born to fuck.

Magnus’s knees hit the floor before he can even think about it. His fingers are shaking with anticipation, tugging on the zipper hard enough to draw a startled hiss from Alec. His mouth opens at the sight of Alec’s hard cock straining against his black briefs and Magnus shudders for air, pressing his face against the fabric, mouthing along the thick shaft until the fabric turns wet and salty against his lips. He groans and opens his mouth over the head, coaxing bursts of precome onto his tongue with slow, leisurely sucks. He’s distantly aware of his own cock leaking into his pants, the soft thud of Alec’s jacket and shirt hitting the floor, so lost in Alec’s scent and taste that he almost startles when strong fingers wind into his hair and pull his head back. 

“Magnus, come on,” Alec urges, his voice a hoarse murmur. Fuck, he’s magnificent, all lean strength and corded muscle, his pupils completely blown with lust. Magnus looks up and drinks him in, a languid kind of pleasure trickling down his spine.

_His_.

“My pleasure,” Magnus breathes, giving in to the gentle pressure against his nape. He peels the waistband down and holds Alec’s cock steady, curls his tongue around the head, gets him sloppy and wet before he sucks him down to the root. Magnus loves sucking cock, loves the taste and the heavy weight of it on his tongue and the helpless arch and shudder of Alec’s thighs under his hands.

He almost misses it, notices it only when the need for breath forces him to pull off with a filthy pop: a stamina rune high on Alec’s groin. Magnus doesn’t need to see the stark black to know that it’s new, he’s mapped every single rune on Alec’s body with his mouth and hands. He’s sure that he would find a silvery scar of the very same rune on Alec’s biceps if he’d search for it.

“Why here?” he asks, tracing the intricate design with a finger.

“Thought I might need it.”

Magnus’s heart gives a distressing lurch. Alec, a virile young man with the libido to prove it, drew a stamina rune next to his cock right before he came to the bar to tell Magnus he couldn’t live without him. 

“I, ah… wasn’t that a bit presumptuous?” he rasps, trying to make light of it. He doesn’t think he can hold it together if he lets his emotions get the better of him now.

“A guy can hope,” Alec says, nothing but a low murmur, heated and intimate.

It’s hot enough to melt Magnus’s bones. Just the thought of what Alec can do with that rune sends a rush of want through his body that leaves him ruined, throbbing with the need to be split open and _fucked_.

“Use it!”

The stele leaves a faint trace of redness around the edges. The rune is still hot when Magnus leans in and runs the flat of his tongue over it, a metallic tang clinging to the skin. It draws a full body shudder from Alec, so Magnus does it again, scraping his teeth over the newly marked skin. 

“Come here,” Alec pants, pulling Magnus up from where he’s still kneeling and into a bruising kiss. “What do you want?”

“Fuck me,” Magnus says, wrapping his hand around Alec’s cock, teasing him with a slow twist of his wrist. “Get in me and give it to me until all I’ll ever remember is your name.”

Alec pulls in a shaky breath. He looks stunned, uncertain for a moment, but then something about him shifts and settles. His features sharpen, eyes glittering with hunger.

“Get on the bed, naked. Hands and knees.”

The order hits Magnus like a punch to the gut and sends his heart tripping. Alec showing authority, whether he’s barking orders at the Institute or tells Maryse to shut the fuck up, always gets him going, but he’s always been careful not let it show. Maybe not careful enough or Alec knows him better than he thought.

Magnus feels dizzy with this new discovery, but he makes it to the bedroom without incident. He’s beyond done with patience for today, so their clothes vanish with a flick of his wrist. The silken sheets are cool against his palms and knees, golden one moment, a deep red the next. Just fabulous, he hasn’t even been touched yet and already his control is slipping. 

Alec’s weight dipping the mattress is a welcome distraction. A light tap against the inside of Magnus’s thigh comes as a gentle reminder to spread his legs. Magnus slides his knees wide and arches his back, making room for Alec to kneel between his legs. It puts him completely on display, ass spread and the hang of his cock heavy beneath, and he can tell from Alec’s sharp inhale that he likes the view.

“You’re gorgeous,” Alec murmurs, teeth scraping against Magnus’s nape. “Missed this.” A sharp pinch to his nipple. “Missed _you_.” Blunt fingernails scratching into the hair at the base of his cock. 

Alec’s touch may lack the finesse of an experienced lover, but it shakes Magnus to the core. He tries to remember when he’s last been touched with such reverence, such raw, unbridled desire, and comes up empty-handed.

A bloom of heat starts between his shoulder blades and Magnus barely muffles the groan that tears out of him when Alec pushes firmly between his shoulders until his chest is flush against the mattress. Alec mouths down his spine, sucking kisses against every knob; a wet lick at the top of his ass and down between his cheeks, quick and teasing, and Magnus shivers with the familiar squeeze of anticipation in his belly for the wet heat of Alec’s mouth.

“Please,” he shudders out, his voice thick with need. Out of the corner of his eye he can see his black nail polish change to a dark red that matches the sheets.

“Please what?” Alec drags his thumb down the cleft of Magnus’s ass, deliberate and a little rough. 

“Please…” Magnus shudders, “please lick me.” 

Just saying it out loud makes Magnus’s gut clench. He loves getting his ass eaten, the decadent, filthy intimacy of it, can’t hold back a whine when Alec pulls him wide, strong fingers digging into the meat of his ass. First there’s a tiny lick right where Magnus’s needs it, but it’s there and gone in the blink of an eye and leaves Magnus’s hole clenching against nothing, quivering against nothing more than a gust of warm breath. _No, nonono…_ He arches his spine to offer himself up, groaning with relief when Alec finally takes pity on him and licks a wide, wet stripe from his balls to the top of his crack. 

“Yeah, let me hear you,” Alec rasps, sliding his tongue over the trembling clutch of Magnus’s hole. He teases him with light taps of his tongue, working him with just the tip.

Magnus trembles with the feeling of that soft wetness at his hole, slick and warm. It’s unbearable. Not enough, too much. “More… please…” 

Alec just hums, trails his mouth lower and sucks a filthy, open-mouthed kiss against Magnus’s balls. Magnus whimpers out a sob as his whole body wrings tight in a harsh spasm of pleasure. Fuck, he could probably come like, he thinks, a little wild, and then he’s not thinking at all because everything turns blinding white when Alec licks his hole and sucks, a filthy, heated pulse of pressure that sends the fire in Magnus’s roaring, burns him up with another surge of shuddering, roiling need.

“I love doing this to you,” Alec pants against his hole, the words slurring together with arousal. “Love how much you love it.” He scrapes his teeth against the rim and Magnus shouts.

“You’re pretty here, too, so pink and wet.” Magnus isn’t sure whether he wants to laugh or cry that now of all times Alec decides to get wordy, but it doesn’t matter when Alec sucks hard kisses against his hole, gets him sloppy and wet before he fucks his tongue inside. Magnus lifts his ass into it, fucks himself on Alec’s mouth, begging with his whole body, breath hitching every time Alec’s tongue snags on muscle.

“Can you come like this?” Alec asks when he draws back for some much-needed air, his voice rough between sucked-in breaths. “I think I can. Come from licking you out.”

_Fuck._

Magnus presses his cheek into the damp sheets and nods, squeezing his eyes shut until colorful bursts of light explode behind his eyelids. He can’t look, oh gods, not with the familiar, slick sounds of Alec working his cock, the slow dip of the mattress every time Alec rolls his hips into his fist, or it will all be over in a second. Magnus’s skin feels too tight, like it can’t possibly contain the amalgam of magic and need running rapid and hot through his body. Maybe he’s taught Alec too well. He very well might not survive this, immortal or not.

Alec’s right palm is wet against his ass when he leans in again, spreading him even wider with his thumbs pressed to either side of Magnus’s hole, opening him up enough for it to burn. Magnus wrenches the sheets in both hands when Alec’s tongue laps right into him, coaxing his hole loose and pliant, wringing pleasure from him with slick, searing strokes of his tongue that have Magnus’s back arching and his breath stuttering in his throat.

He’s moving, rolling his hips against Alec’s face. Everything in him burns, melting into a white-hot coil in his gut that winds tighter with every stab of Alec’s tongue, every little sound that Alec hums against his hole. Breathless, hungry groans, as if there’s no place he’d rather be than with his face pressed between the cheeks of Magnus’s ass.

It’s this thought that has Magnus choking on a ragged breath. He can’t take it, can’t do anything but screw his knees into the mattress and arch his back, crying out hoarse with desperation, and finally the hot coil of need in his gut snaps. His magic flares with a sharp crack and then he’s coming with a sob, streams of come spattering onto the sheets, his hole spasming around Alec’s tongue.

Alec licks him through it until Magnus can’t bear it, his hole raw and sensitive, and he has to twist away. He misses Alec’s mouth the second he collapses onto the sheets.

“Magnus, that was… fuckfuck _fuck_ ,” Alec swears, his voice nothing but a rasp. He’s fucking his own fist, the obscene sound of wet skin against skin drowning out even Magnus’s own harsh breathing. He comes with a hiss, the splash of his come slick and warm against the top of Magnus’s ass, the inside of his thighs. It’s filthy and Magnus loves it, the feeling being of marked, a bone-deep shiver shaking him when he feels the drag of Alec’s fingers slowly rubbing his come into his skin. Alec runs a hand between Magnus’s cheeks, fingers and palm rough against his hole, and all Magnus can do is lift his ass into it and pant his lust into the sheets.

“Want me to fuck you like this?” Alec murmurs. 

Magnus feels Alec cock slide against balls, the blunt head pushing between his cheeks. Gods, he’s still half-hard, big and hot and perfect, _bless_ that stamina rune, and Magnus wants him inside so bad he can taste it, the sharp stretch—

“Magnus? Love?”

There’s something Magnus wants to say but he can’t get the words out, his chest suddenly too tight with the need to see Alec’s face. Nobody has called him that in over a century. For so many years he’s been somebody else’s darling, baby or even sweetheart, but _love_ … He struggles onto his back, kicking at the sheets and probably at Alec, who’s still kneeling between his legs, too, barely getting his wit together enough to clean the sheets with a weak flick of his wrist. 

“There you are,” Alec says, lips stretched into a wide smile when their eyes finally meet. It takes Magnus’s a moment to grasp what he means. Of course, his cat eyes. Alec loves them. By the time they hit a horizontal surface or one of them drops to his knees the glamour usually comes off.

“What did you just call me?” Magnus blurts out, biting his lips the moment the words fly out of his mouth. It comes out all wrong, too tense, his throat tight with emotion.

“You don’t like it?” Alec asks. He looks way too smug and his eyes are crinkling at the corners, so it’s probably safe to say that Magnus’s feelings are splashed all over his face. 

Magnus slips a hand behind his neck and pulls him down to crash their mouth together in a searing kiss, tongue slipping into Alec’s mouth to curl and lick and taste himself. “I love it,” he murmurs between slow kisses. “I want you to call me that, every single day.”

“I can do that,” Alec whispers into the hot air between them, licking along the seam of Magnus’s lips. Magnus opens for it, greedy, and Alec licks into his mouth like he’s starving. Magnus’s whole body is flaring up with how good it feels.

They crash back against the bed in a tangle of limbs and breathless moans. Alec is a long line of heat pressed against his side. Magnus can’t stop looking at him, lets his eyes roam that magnificent body, the wide span of Alec’s shoulders, his hard cock, and gods, Magnus just _wants_.

“Like this,” he pants, drawing Alec’s hand between his legs. 

“Yeah.” Alec rubs his fingertips over Magnus’s hole, slow and hard, slipping one finger into him to the first knuckle. It burns, even with how wet and open Magnus feels. His rim is still sensitive and he can’t stop a hiss from slipping out.

“Too much?”

“Yes,” Magnus rasps, tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Don’t stop.” He doesn’t mind the good kind of hurt. They both don’t. 

Alec bends to kiss him again and fucks him slowly, just that one finger sliding into him over and over. Magnus’s mouth goes slack, his eyes dipping shut. He shivers with another sharp surge of want in his belly, feels raw, stripped, stretched thin with need. He’s hard again, his cock throbbing with every slow suck of Alec’s mouth against his collarbone.

“More,” he breathes, curling one hand into the hair on Alec’s chest, fumbling for the lube with the other. Alec hums but doesn’t stop mouthing at his skin, just pulls his finger from Magnus’s hole long enough for Magnus to blindly slick his fingers. 

He keeps asking for more in a breathless string of _Alexander_ and _please_ , interrupted only by an unhappy protest when Alec moves away. Alec settles down on his knees and Magnus’s thighs slide open around his hips. For a moment he forgets that hunger deep in his body and just stares at Alec looming large in the space between his knees. Gods, he’s beautiful, that powerful body slick with sweat, his lips red and swollen, his eyes—

His eyes are full of everything Magnus has ever dreamed of. 

“Want you to come for me again,” Alec says. He fucks into Magnus with three fingers, curling sharply within him and rubbing firm and deep where he needs it, dragging his knuckles along the rim from the inside every time he pulls out. 

Magnus’s whole world goes raw and hot. He’s dripping, his cock drooling against his belly and down his thighs with every stroke against his prostate. Throat hurting with the breathless sounds Alec wrenches out of him Magnus rolls his hips in tight circles, trying to make the pressure constant.

“Fuck, Alec, _like that_ , please…,” Magnus pants. His magic is thrumming deep within him, so hard that he feels his entire body is pulsing with it. He’s almost there, just needs…oh gods, something, _anything_. He tugs on his hair, curls a hand around his cock only to have it knocked off by Alec’s hand. Alec looks as wrecked as Magnus feels, his eyes blown wide and fixed between Magnus’s legs, watching Magnus’s hole trying to pull him deeper.

“Just fuck me,” Magnus begs, every muscle in his body taut and trembling. 

“I will, after you’ve come for me.” Alec shoots him a wicked grin and spreads his fingers, pushing deep and hard, humming along to the string of expletives Magnus grits out when Alec finally takes mercy and fists his cock. His hand is hot around Magnus’s cock, teasing Magnus’s slit with his thumb spreading the come that’s pooling it around in tight circles and then Magnus’s is shaking, his bones melting together as the waves of ecstasy roll over him. 

“Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?” Alec asks, his voice strained as he pulls out of Magnus’s clutching body, leaving his hole pulsing open around nothing. All Magnus can do is sob out a shaky laugh, because if it’s anything like what Alec is doing to him, they’re both fucked to all eternity.

“Get _in_ me, Alexander,” Magnus says instead. He slides his legs open in blatant invitation, languid with satisfaction so shortly after his mind-numbing orgasm. His arousal is burnt down to a simmer just below his skin for now, allowing him to fully appreciate the sight of Alec slicking his own cock with lingering touches, drawing the pleasure out. 

“Greedy,” Alec says, leaning in and pressing Magnus’s thighs wide with his hips. He smirks down on Magnus, holding himself up with one straining arm next to Magnus’s head. It’s hot as hell, chasing away any coherent thought Magnus might have had left. “For you, always,” is all Magnus manages, brushing his fingers over the new rune on Alec’s hip.

He drags in a mouthful of air and relaxes, welcomes the heft of Alec’s cock pressing against his hole. Alec pushes hard and goes all the way in with a low groan, one slow, maddening slide, fucking that raw, hot burn deeper into than Magnus has ever felt before.

Magnus’s mouth falls open at the feel of it, at that heavy slide inside of him. Alec rides him with short sharp thrusts, right up in his gut where Magnus needs him, driving deep into him and fucking out an agonized moan. Magnus squeezes down on Alec’s cock shamelessly, loves feeling full to the brim, wants it to never end. Wants _Alec_ , all the time.

“Fuck, Magnus, do that again,” Alec grits out, draws his hips back and then sinks in deep with a hiss when Magnus clenches down. It’s fast and messy and Magnus can’t stop touching, skittering his fingers over Alec’s chest and shoulders, clawing his nails down Alec’s back, leaving marks. Magnus pants at the hot surge of desperation prickling over his skin, squirming down onto Alec’s cock, the muscles of his splayed thighs trembling. 

He’s only half hard, but he can already feel the pleasure pulling tight in his insides. He arches up against the slide of Alec’s cock, breaching him so wide he feels like he’s flying apart, yanks Alec down to taste the hard slide his tongue. Like this there’s barely any space between them, their mouths sliding together without finesse.

“Magnus… I can’t…” Alec grits out. His voice is wrecked, low and hoarse. He grinds deep and up against Magnus’s balls, rolls his hips in slow, deep curves. He’s completely lost in pleasure, his whole body straining with need. Magnus _needs_ to feel him come. 

“Do it,” Magnus trembles out, “ _in me_.” Alec chokes out a tight noise, grinds down viciously and then he’s coming, his head thrown back with unrestrained pleasure as he soaks Magnus’s insides with warm spurts of come. Magnus’s cock jerks weakly at the friction burn of Alec’s lower body, the sudden slickness of his ass and the intimate jerk of Alec’s cock inside him enough to tip him over the edge again, hot and sudden and dry. 

Alec slumps down on him with a shuddering sigh, spent and loose. He’s hot against Magnus’s chest, too heavy, mouthing a wet kiss into the hollow of Magnus’s throat. Magnus simply tilts his head back and slides a hand into his hair, pressing himself as close as he can, exhausted and skin-hungry. 

“We should get cleaned up,” he says when he eventually catches his breath, but he doesn’t move, clinging to the feeling of Alec softening inside of him for a little longer. He’s filthy, spit and come running down his thighs, and he’ll have to heal them both or they’ll feel this fuck for days. 

Alec hums and burrows closer, his breath already evening out. “In a minute, love.”

Something like this was never meant for Magnus, never his to keep, but damn it all to hell, he’ll move mountains and whole realms if he has to.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [tumblr](http://ohfreckle.tumblr.com/).


End file.
